Roadmovie
by Miss Perenelle
Summary: Das Dorf tauchte als Schatten vor dem Abendhimmel auf und er drosselte das Tempo. Er war noch nicht bereit, sich von der dörflichen Harmonie und Idylle umhüllen zu lassen, während sein Inneres so überhaupt nicht harmonisch und idyllisch war. - Oneshot


_Alles wie immer – das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört mir immer noch nicht. Sirius genauso wenig. Alles, was ich beigetragen habe, sind meine Gedanken und die Idee zu der Geschichte (von der ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt und ein Review wert ist) und Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht._

* * *

**Roadmovie**

* * *

Der Asphalt flog unter ihm dahin. Kilometer um Kilometer brachte er hinter sich und mit jedem weiteren, der ihn von seiner Familie trennte, fühlte er sich freier. Er hatte kein Ziel. Alles was er wollte, war den Wind in seinen langen Haaren und im Gesicht zu spüren und so weit weg zu fahren von dem Ort, wo er seine Kindheit hatte verbringen müssen, wie es möglich war. So weit, dass er _vergessen_ konnte. Nicht ständig an das erinnert wurde, was er nicht war und nie sein würde.

Es war ein warmer Sommer, der Sommer nach seinem siebten Schuljahr. Hogwarts war schön gewesen mit Remus und Peter und James, vor allem James. Doch er war froh, dass es vorbei war und er endlich tun konnte, was er wollte und Abstand gewinnen von dem, was seine Eltern für sein Leben geplant hatten, bevor er sich als die größte Enttäuschung erwiesen hatte, die sie sich vorstellen konnten. Er war so verdammt _stolz_ darauf, sich nicht von ihrem Denken überzeugen gelassen sondern selbst gedacht zu haben, dass es ihm fast nichts ausmachte, von ihnen verstoßen worden zu sein und von Regulus, seinem kleinen beeinflussbaren Regulus, gehasst zu werden. Fast.

Die Sonne sank langsam, aber sicher dem Horizont entgegen und er verdrehte die Augen vor so viel Kitsch. Aber das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sprach von einer romantischen Seite, einer, die er immer gut versteckt gehalten hatte und die geliebt werden wollte und so unglaublich _verwundbar_ war, dass es ihm Angst machte. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er stark sein müssen, denn Schwäche wurde bestraft und er hatte diese Seite dabei so tief in sich vergraben, dass er sie fast vergessen hatte, als er die Herzen der Mädchen gebrochen hatte und niemals mit derselben zwei Mal im Bett gewesen war. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie kennen zu lernen. Wozu auch? Was er gesucht hatte, war Zerstreuung und Ablenkung und Spaß gewesen, um sich lebendig zu fühlen und sich selbst nicht noch mehr zu verlieren.

Die scheinbar endlos lange Landstraße verzweigte sich und er wählte spontan den Weg nach links, in Richtung eines winzigen Ortes, der völlig magisch bewohnt war. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er es erreicht haben würde, bis dahin würde es dunkel sein und er würde sich ein Zimmer für die Nacht suchen. Er hätte fliegen können. Dann wäre er viel schneller angekommen und das war genau das, was er _nicht_ wollte, denn er genoss es, so frei zu sein, wie man es seiner Meinung nach nur auf einem Motorrad sein konnte und deshalb hatte er auf seiner gesamten Fahrt nicht ein Mal den Flugmodus oder den Unsichtbarkeitsknopf genutzt, sondern war wie ein Muggel über Autobahnen, Landstraßen und schmale Wege gebraust. Am liebsten wäre er nie mehr abgestiegen, doch er sah ein, dass er Schlaf brauchte, um nicht in einem Unfall zu enden, weil er unaufmerksam wurde. So sehr er sein bisheriges Leben im Einflussbereich seiner Eltern auch hasste, er gedachte den Rest ohne sie zu genießen und etwas daraus zu machen, sobald sein Fernweh ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, und nicht so jung zu sterben, bloß weil er nahezu _besessen_ war von seiner neuen Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit.

Das Dorf tauchte als kleiner, fast unsichtbarer Schatten vor dem dämmrigen Abendhimmel auf. Er drosselte das Tempo ein wenig. Noch wollte er sich nicht wieder in die Zivilisation begeben, er war noch nicht bereit, sich wieder Umgangsformen und Manieren zu unterwerfen und sich von der dörflichen Harmonie und Idylle umhüllen zu lassen, während sein Inneres aufgewühlt und so überhaupt nicht harmonisch und idyllisch war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt schon einmal in seinem Leben innere Harmonie gespürt und völlig mit sich und seiner Umwelt im Reinen gewesen war, aber er glaubte es nicht, denn er war der Meinung, wenn es so einen Moment gegeben hätte, würde er sich deutlich daran erinnern. Am nächsten kamen dem vielleicht der Augenblick, als er erkannt hatte, wie unglaublich unlogisch und _falsch_ das war, was seine Familie tat und das er niemals so werden wollte, und als er James kennen gelernt hatte, _seinen_ James, und später, als er als Tatze mit Wurmschwanz und Krone Remus in den Vollmondnächten begleitet hatte.

Als er spürte, wie sich ein Gähnen seine Kehle hinaufkämpfe und sein Magen ein unangenehmes Knurren hören ließ, war es plötzlich doch nicht mehr so schlecht, dass sich das Dorf unaufhaltsam näherte und unbewusst erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit wieder ein wenig.

Als er das Tor passierte, dass ihn willkommen hieß, hatte er seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen eingefangen und die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit und ein weiches Bett war so verlockend geworden, dass es ihm kaum auffiel, dass er freundlich "Guten Abend" sagte, als er steifbeinig das Lokal betrat, und sich beim Essen so gut benahm, wie es ihm eingeprügelt worden war von den Menschen, denen er außer seinem bloßen Leben nicht viel verdankte. Er war müde und morgen würde er weiterfahren und so lange er _lächeln_ konnte, war nicht alles verloren, denn dafür brauchte er seine Eltern nicht und mehr war für den Augenblick nicht nötig.


End file.
